Question: A blue sweatshirt costs $$70$, which is $7$ times as much as a purple watch costs. How much does the purple watch cost?
The cost of the blue sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the purple watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$70 \div 7$ $$70 \div 7 = $10$ A purple watch costs $$10$.